The Guessing Game
by TaintedPieces
Summary: Fenris hears something he shouldn't and it soon leads to a very interesing guessing game. Rated M for a REASON! Enjoy.


Well I forgot to put this in...I'm that smart.

This was made for my best mate and beta as she did one for me.

Hope you all like it took me forever.

R&R

I own nothing. These are Biowares toys. I'll put them back when I'm done :)

* * *

><p><strong>The Guessing Game.<strong>

Hawke awoke from her favourite dream ever, she lay still for a moment still wrapped in the hazy bliss of it. She could still feel his hands on her neck, stomach, face, everywhere. She could still feel his soft snow white hair between her fingers, his hard toned body pressed to her soft one. Her room was still dark and Hawke realised that she had been woken by a noise. _Someone was in her room. _Hawke was unsure what to do, whoever it was hadn't attacked yet and she could sense them hovering by the door way. Slowly she stretched her arm under her covers, inching towards her bed side table where she kept a dagger. Maybe it would give her a chance in getting out of her bed and closer to her real weapons propped up again the far wall.

Before her hand was even half way there she heard his voice.

" Please Hawke, you think you can take anyone while your half asleep and with that pathetic excuse of a weapon?", Hawke sat up and glared at the elf lounging against her closed bedroom door.

" Fenris! What the hell are you doing here!", Slowly Fenris started towards her bed, never once taking his eyes of her face. He wandered round to left hand side and cupped Hawke's face with his hand. He then gentle pulled her face towards his stopping only a few centimetres away, Hawke was now kneeling on the edge of her bed with her hands resting on his breast plate to stop herself from falling on him and his free hand rested on her hip.

" F-Fenris?", She could hear her voice quiver as her skin tingled under his touch.

" I could hear you. From the street, calling my name. At first I though you were being tortured so I climbed up here and through the open window.", He gestured to the now closed window behind her before replacing his had on her waist and turning his gaze back on her.

" I was ready to cut anyone down who might hurt you, might _dare _touch my Hawke. But...when I got here I find you alone in bed, still _panting _my name. So, tell me, what was I doing to make you so breathless?"

For a moment Hawke just stared into his deep green eyes,_ how the hell do I get out of this one! _She was vaguely aware of the fact he wasn't wearing his gauntlets and that all she was wearing was her smalls with a thin night shirt over the top, it barely made it to her knees and was _very_ open at the top due to her -restless- sleep.

" I-i-i-...", Was all she managed to stutter before his thumb gentle stroked her lower lip.

" Shhh, my dear. I think this would be much more fun if I tried to guess.", With that he closed the gap and caught her lips with his own. Hawke hesitated for less than a second before her body melted into him. The hand that was cupping her cheek moved to the nape of her neck. He ran his tongue along her lower lip then gentle pressed it, begging for entrance. Hawke opened herself for him and without pause Fenris thrusted his tongue into her mouth and began running it over every tooth, over the inside of her cheeks leaving no place untouched. He flicked her tongue with his own getting her to wrestle with it. As their tongues fought, a moan escaped Hawke's lips.

Without taking his lips from hers Fenris whispered, " Seems I'm getting closer, not quite as loud or breathless as before though. Guess I'll have to move this up a notch."

Fenris gentle pushed her back so she was lying down with her legs dangling off the end of her bed, with him positioned in between them. He leaned over her capturing her lips once more, Hawke wrapped her arms around his neck as they started to deepen the kiss. Suddenly Fenris pulled away and was rewarded with a whimper from Hawke.

" No, no, my dear Hawke. I don't want any help and to make sure you don't cause me any trouble during my – investigation –I'll just have to keep your wandering hands still.", With that he reached over and grasped one of the tiers to her four poster bed, quickly he wound it round her hands and the wood of the bed. Hawke gasped in surprise but that soon changed to a moan as Fenris once again caught her lips with his. Fenris slowly ran his hand upper her legs, caressing the soft skin, up to her hip then her stomach. All the while the thin night shirt followed his hand up and was now bunched around her breasts. Her soft firm breasts that were now blocked off to him.

A growl ripped from his throat as he grabbed the dagger that was still perched on Hawke's bed side table and in one quick movement cut the shirt and her breast band clean in half and tossed them out of his way, all the while never leaving Hawke's lips. Now that her breasts were on display to him, Fenris moved one hand to the soft mountain of flesh and slowly began to massage it while running his thumb over her perked nipple. His mouth moved from her moaning lips trailing soft feather light kisses down her swan-like neck. He stopped at a spot that would be very visible ,even in her armour, and sucked on the skin there till he was sure it had left a red mark, marking Hawke as his. How he hoped he was there when Anders saw it. He continued his descent till he found the soft flesh of her neglected breast. He closed his mouth over her hard, pink nub there gentle caressed it with it lips, teeth and tongue. Hawke arched into his eager mouth moaning loudly.

Slowly he moved over to the other nipple and when he was satisfied with the attention he had given them, he slowly made his way down her ribcage to her flat stomach. He feathered kisses round her bellybutton and down to her remaining small clothes. An gasp escaped Hawke's lips as she realised where he was headed. She made a feeble attempt to move away from his descending lips but he just gripped her hip with one hand and used the other to slowly slide down her small clothes before discarding them in some soon forgotten corner. His eyes had never left hers until she was on full display to him. They danced over her skin, marvelling and it smoothness. He lowered his head to rest on her inner thigh, Hawke whimpered and a smirk played over his lips.

" So Hawke, how much closer am I?", His breath tickled her wet folds cause her to throw her head back while gasping his name.

" Not close enough I think.", He gently slide his tongue down her eagerly awaiting fold. Marvelling at the feel of her under his tongue and her taste, he almost lost himself right there. He delved deeper savouring every moment. Hawke's legs became tangled around his body, pulling him closer, his tongue found her most sensitive spot and began to caress it gentle, occasionally flicking the over sensitive nub.

This caused Hawke's legs to pull him in tighter as his name tumbled from her lips, louder than before. Fenris was struggling, all he wanted to do was drive himself deep inside her, to take her whole being as his own. Suddenly Hawke's body stiffened as waves of pleasure crashed over her. Her back arched and she attempted to not scream his name, fearing that she would be heard by someone, instead she pressed her face into her upper arm to muffle the sound. Her blood was pounding in her ears and she was breathing hard but she heard Fenris chuckle as he made his way back up her body.

" I do believe that was about right from what I heard from outside. I wonder if I can make you scream louder than that?", He caught her lips once again as he pressed his rock hard body against her soft one. He knew she wouldn't resist him, that she wanted this just as much as he did, so he reached up and untied her hands. The moment they were free she laced them in his hair deepening the kiss.

Fenris was more than a little uncomfortable in his armour and, with help from Hawke, managed to make short work of his buckles till he was wearing nothing but his smalls. Hawke stopped and look and lyrium brands that did indeed cover all of Fenris's body. She lightly traced the curving lines on his chest before placing gentle kisses to them, while her mouth was busy with his chest her hands slid down to his straining small clothes. Hawke massaged his length through the fabric before curiosity got the better of her and she pulled down his small clothes and he quickly kicked them out of the way. So, his lyrium marks went _everywhere, _she slowly rubbed her thumb over the tip feeling desire pool in her stomach and spark out to her toes and finger tips_._ She felt Fenris shudder and she looked up into his forest green eyes. She saw a brief flash of the desire before his lips met her once more in a breath taking kiss.

He lay Hawke back on the bed, allowing his hands to roam all over her body, before positioning himself between her legs. Leaning into the kiss more, he teased her slick folds with the tip of his hardened length. An audible gasp was heard from Hawke.

" Fenris. Please.", He pressed harder just barely entering her.

" Fenris! Don't tease me! Please jus-", Before she had even finished the sentence he trusted himself into her. Hawke moaned his name loudly, her finger digging into the skin on his back, her legs wrapping around him to pull him in harder, deeper. _Maker she never felt so…__**full. **_Fenris stilled himself, his face pressed into her neck.

" Hawke, Alyx, your so warm and -mmmh- tight.", If he hadn't paused Fenris was sure he would have lost himself within her. When he was sure he'd recovered her started to move above her, a slow gentle pace. Hawke's fingers laced into his hair, raking his scalp as they went, causing Fenris to increase his pace. She pulled his lips to hers, determined to have some control over the bliss he was inflicting on her. Hawke was aware that Fenris's breath was becoming ragged and his thrust more erratic. Before she could think what was happening his hand descended the path between them, quickly finding the sensitive nub his tongue had played with not long ago and he began to caress it roughly, pulling Hawke to her release.

" Fenris. Fenris. Fenris. FENRIS!"

Hawke screamed his name as her body tensed around him and waves of pleasure crashed over her head for the second time that evening. After a few thrust Fenris too found his release within her soft, warm body, coming so hard his body shook with the force of it. He too screamed her name, his face once again buried in the side of her neck as he fought to regain control of his limbs. They lay intertwined for a few moments, him collapsed on top after the physical exertion and her with her legs still wrapped around her holding him within her. Slowly Fenris pulled out of Hawke's heat and wrapped them both in the blankets on her bed. He nuzzled into her neck again, he really loved the smell of her skin there not to mention the mark her left there.

" Now that was definitely louder.", Fenris mumbled into her neck.

" Sorry, didn't quite catch that?"

" That was definitely…_louder_.", He growled the last word into her ear.

" Hmmmm…I think I may have to start leaving my window open more often if this is the game that plays out when I do."

" Then I will have to come up with new games won't I?", Fenris looked at Hawke's face when she didn't respond and found she was sleeping deeply. He placed a gentle kiss to her parted lips and he too was claimed by the Fade.


End file.
